


【星我】Before U Go (ABO)

by toot_toot



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toot_toot/pseuds/toot_toot
Summary: ABO预警！！！星A 你O胯下有枪预警！第二人称预警！慎入！慎入！慎入！分手炮设定剧情参考Before U Go歌词食用前多刷两遍cover舞台 效果更佳（狗狗祟祟笑）可爱属于她，ooc属于我不可以diss她，也不可以diss我（怂.jpg）-------------------------------------此篇的初衷只是为了满足自己看完舞台想压文2的冲动 爽就完事儿以及 BE不怪我 怪歌。祝阅读愉快





	【星我】Before U Go (ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警！！！星A 你O  
胯下有枪预警！  
第二人称预警！  
慎入！慎入！慎入！
> 
> 分手炮设定  
剧情参考Before U Go歌词  
食用前多刷两遍cover舞台 效果更佳（狗狗祟祟笑）
> 
> 可爱属于她，ooc属于我  
不可以diss她，也不可以diss我（怂.jpg）  
\-------------------------------------  
此篇的初衷只是为了满足自己看完舞台想压文2的冲动 爽就完事儿  
以及 BE不怪我 怪歌。  
祝阅读愉快

她很忙，总是很忙  
她也很爱你，看你的眼神总是深情款款  
但她不适合你  
体谅的背后，是你的孤独寂寞  
是你逐渐消失的神采

终于  
她决定放手  
她说对不起  
她说，你很累吧，对不起

\-------------------------------------------------------

那一天，是你搬离的日子，再熟悉不过的小家，每一寸都有你和她生活的痕迹。一件一件收入整理盒，封存打包，你有些恍惚，心里空了一块，谈不上空虚，也谈不上释然。

咔哒

你听见开门落锁的声音，她回来了。急匆匆的脚步声停在身后，她稳住呼吸，有意识的放轻嗓音  
“等等…”  
“再等等”

转过身，你第一眼看见的，是她额角的汗。

她抿着嘴有些紧张，试探着开口  
“这个月…快到了……”

你当然知道她在说什么。三个月一次的易感期，就在这两天。你们同居的日子说长不长，说短不短，你和她的生理周期早已同步，仔细吸气辨别，你成功捕捉到了那一丝小苍兰香，还混了些酒精的味道。  
“可我们……”

“我知道，”  
她着急的打断你  
“我知道的…”

你微微皱起的眉头让她更着急的解释起来。她说她没有别的意思，她说比起赶着去买好几年没碰过的抑制剂，不如和最熟悉的人再过一回，她说这只是提议，一切都还是尊重你的选择。

她顿了顿，犹豫着问  
“你…也不讨厌和我做吧…？”

你知道，她从来不会这样粗鲁的打断别人，她也从来没有这么狼狈的颤着嗓子辩解过什么。拖沓不清的暧昧，在分手之际可不是明智之举，你在心里对自己说。

说好了要分手，谈得明明白白，那天的她，也只是张了张口，便没了言语。

她一定不知道吧，如今她伪装的表情被那双眼睛出卖得一清二楚。她何曾露出过这样软弱的模样，这副不知所措的模样…文星伊从来都是闪耀的，万人簇拥的天之骄子，自信又张扬的用火点燃世界。

那双明亮的眼眸被酒精浸润得迷离，倔强又悲伤的眼神，是失落吗，是不甘吗，她咬着唇，只是那样直直地盯着你的神情。

“……”  
“好”  
视线交错，你如鲠在喉，沉默半晌，只得吐出一个好字。

领你进了卧房，她修长的指扣住领结，合了眼眸将领带扯下扔到床上，领口大开，露出了她平日里裹得严实的锁骨线条，顺着颈侧，你看到她随着吞咽而滚动的喉结，对上她逐渐热烈的眼神。

似乎是觉得热了，她拽了拽领口，又解开两颗纽扣，隐隐的能看到胸口白皙的肌肤，末了还抬手撩了两把散开的金发，发丝毫无阻碍的穿过她的指间，柔顺漂亮的模样，你暗自捏了衣角，缓和心头的燥热。

她垂下眼眸，那双修长干净的手有意无意地，隔着白衬衫在自己腹部勾画，是了，她向来很清楚如何挑起你的情绪，特别是在床上。见吸引了你的目光，那手便一点一点往下滑，在皮带上摩挲两回，抓住搭扣，富有磁性的嗓音颇有些蛊惑的味道，她低声唤你  
“过来”

再也按捺不住，你投降似的压上去，急躁的扯掉她的西装外套，然后是白衬衫的纽扣，再往下，是她的皮带。用力的拉扯似乎让她心情好了些许，轻笑着勾你上去接吻。迷迷糊糊被打了岔，你眯着眼感受唇齿间的缠绵，手上忘了动作，她便覆上你的手，带着你解了装束。

你握住她  
她便低喘起来，小苍兰的味道向你涌来

你按她喜欢的节奏抚慰摩擦  
很快她绷紧腰身抓了床单，喘的更急了，低低的呢喃着什么  
仔细去听，才发现那是你的名字  
从前也是，她最喜欢做的时候，贴在耳边唤你，一声一声的，不休不止，你还笑嗔她粘人得像大金毛

心里的情绪怪得很  
你加快了动作，想快些结束，蹲下身换了个姿势方便发力  
她眼神一沉，控制不住的挺了挺腰，临近爆发，更是呜咽着十指插进你的发丝间，难以自持的朝自己摁了摁，又赶紧松开拉起你，避开你弄在了地上

她总是这样温柔又体贴  
你心里有什么东西在塌陷，信息素烧灼着  
你放弃思考，起身推倒她

身下的她，金发散乱，在柔软的大床上铺开，精瘦的身躯比起结实，更像是瘦削，薄薄的肌肉层包裹着，彰显着健康的活力。长年不见日光的肌肤，白皙娇嫩，指尖划过，触感温软极了。

你知道的，她很容易出汗，稍稍兴奋起来，体温就变得火热。她半垂着眼，睫毛轻颤，挺拔的鼻梁，在灯光下映得很好看。

手指顺着她的胸脯继续向下滑，抚摸着收紧的腰腹，肌肉线条随着呼吸起伏，她开口鼻音很重地唤你，音色低哑，微微撑起身，伸手抚上你的脸颊，盯紧了你的神色，不愿移开，眼里还留着高潮时的水汽。

心中异样感愈发横冲直撞，温柔缱绻的眼神令你不安。  
你起身盖住了那双眼睛，食指触上她的唇，在唇瓣上摩挲，她主动张口含了进去，舌尖舔舐着你。

下身热烫的东西轻轻搏动着，顶在你腰后。

你收回手指，俯身亲吻她的面容，吻上眉骨，再到眼眸，再顺着鼻梁吻住微启的唇，在她深入前抽身，移到胸口。随着下移的动作，很快你感觉到，她挺立的东西顶到了臀后，微微向后蹭动，便见她蹙眉咬唇，控制不住的轻轻扭动腰身，企图顶胯的动作被你摁住。

她乖顺的抓紧了床单  
被你故意磨擦的动作激得又哼了两声

你终是坐上去，收紧肌肉去刺激她  
意料之中，她闷哼着环住你的腰，气息洒在你胸口，金色的发顶柔软地擦过你的脸颊，你爱极了发丝柔顺的触感，抱住她乱蹭的脑袋，十指在她发间微微收拢。

积攒的经验让你轻松赢得了胜利，你很清楚怎样令她投降。她如你所愿的，声声低喘起来，在你胸前的舔吻愈发杂乱无章，细碎的呻吟着，鬓角的发丝汗湿，胡乱贴在脸侧。

很快，她压抑的喘息变成了低吟，搂你的动作愈发用力，腰部上顶，撞着你，想将快乐分享与你。

被醉人的小苍兰香拥抱着，你渐渐失去了感官的控制权，你不记得自己有没有抓疼她，不记得主动权何时易了主，只记得耳边是她压抑的呜咽声，反复呢喃着你的名字。

她锁骨那处汗涔涔的，弄了几回，舒服过了慵懒地躺着，伸手捞你到怀里。依偎一会儿后，你不得不提醒到，你该走了。

她身子一僵，很快回神过来，松开怀抱背过身  
“嗯”  
“…谢谢”

你穿好衣物，出去前回头最后看了一眼  
她的背影看不出情绪，似乎折腾累了在小憩  
“走啦”

她没再回你。

有些事  
错过了开口的机会  
便再也见不了天日

像那天她无助的眼泪  
像抽屉里早已买好的那对戒指  
像她演练了上千回的誓词

THE END


End file.
